


Five Times Erin Williams Had Her Coffee Stolen (And One Time She Didn't)

by cotume27



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotume27/pseuds/cotume27
Summary: Five times Erin Williams lost her coffee or snack - and one time she saw who took it.





	Five Times Erin Williams Had Her Coffee Stolen (And One Time She Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Erin Williams is an original character whose ability allows her to read people's minds through physical contact. She met Claude Rains and Peter Petrelli in some nebulous point of season one and went on to have a series of run-ins with Sylar. I'm a bit nervous about posting this one since she is an OC, but I've been encouraged to put it on here.

**I.** It had been a little over a year since her power first made itself known. Since then, she had gone from having no control over it to rarely picking things up from people when she didn’t want to. Three days ago, she apparently ran into someone on the street, only finding an empty sidewalk around her when she went to apologize. 

Today was the latest in a continuing string of absolutely perfect fall days, all of them with clear blue skies and a crisp chill to the air that actually made her look forward to her walk home in the evenings. The café had just closed for the night, and she was waiting outside for her manager to finish locking up inside. The patio chairs were askew, apparently overlooked by whichever of her coworkers had cleaned up out here, and she set her bag and cup of leftover coffee down near another table while she went to drag them back to their proper places. 

By the time her manager was ready to go, her coffee was nowhere to be seen. There was no evidence that it might have fallen over, nor did it seem as though anyone had been messing with her other things, so she assumed she must have actually left it inside somewhere. Her manager offered to let her go back in to get it, but it was just coffee – and not even one of her favorite flavors, at that – and she was more than ready to just get home for the night. 

**II.** A few days later, she had the night off but had stopped by anyway to pick up her paycheck and get a cup to drink on the way to the nearby library. For once, she had actually paid for the coffee instead of taking whatever was left in a carafe at the end of the night, the continuing cooler weather meaning she had spent most of the afternoon looking forward to some. 

On her walk, her phone went off, and she set her cup on a nearby window ledge in order to dig for her phone where it had gravitated to the bottom of her bag. By the time she found it and answered the call, her coffee was gone, leaving her pouting and irritated for the rest of the walk. 

**III.** The third time, it actually wasn’t her coffee. It was late, again, and she was on her way home, coffee in one hand and a bag containing a leftover muffin in the other. Again, her phone rang, but this time, there was nowhere convenient to set things down, and so, she ended up shifting her muffin and coffee to one hand in order to dig for her phone with the other. Distracted, she didn’t notice anyone approaching until she had already run into them and gotten a head full of random thoughts. Miraculously, she was able to hold onto her coffee, but she felt the bag slip out of her hand. 

Of course, when she did finally get things sorted again, there was no one around that she could have run into, and her muffin was nowhere to be seen. 

**IV.** By the time it happened right in front of her, it was beginning to get a bit ridiculous. It was a weekend afternoon, which meant she had gone in earlier than usual. She had picked up a cup of coffee on her way out, stopping at a table near the door to zip her coat and pull her gloves on. This time, she was just looking up from fixing her gloves when the cup went missing, and she swore outloud, ignoring the looks she got from customers around her as she went to get another cup. 

When she complained to one of her coworkers that she kept losing her coffee, they joked that a ghost must be making off with it – and something clicked for her. After all, she was psychic, and there _had_ been more and more hints on the news lately of strange things happening across the country; who was to say that it wasn’t entirely possible there were other people with actual superpowers around? Invisibility would explain her food continuing to disappear, as would it explain the fact that, several times now, she had apparently run into people on the street that weren’t there. It sounded absolutely crazy, she knew, but then, she was proof enough by herself that it wasn’t. 

**V.** Later, she would wonder if he had been more obvious about it on purpose the fifth time. It was a few days into November, the weather in the evenings almost enough to require her to take a cup of coffee home from work to keep warm on the walk. She had just stopped on the sidewalk outside the café to make sure that she hadn’t forgotten her phone, and she actually heard the sound of shifting fabric just before someone took the coffee cup out of her hand, their hand touching hers just enough to give her a few amused thoughts. 

This time, she couldn’t help herself, and she turned to call down the empty sidewalk, “You owe me like… five cups of coffee!”

And though it could have been the wind, she could have sworn she heard someone chuckle. 

**VI.** Two days later, she again has the evening off and is planning on stopping by the library to work on a project on her way home. This time, she takes two cups of coffee with her. And this time, when a cup goes missing, not only is it not hers, she sees who takes it.


End file.
